Forgetfulness
by FirelordMee-Ya
Summary: Post DH. George rekindles some of his schoolboy-ish feelings. Baby-snippets of George & Angelina's life together. Georgelina? Angelorge? ...
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, kid! Get away from that bin! When I say they'll bite your fingers off, I'm not lying!" George barked at the young boy next to a barrel of miniature dangerous beasts: dragons, Blast-ended Screwts, and Aracumentula. He quickly withdrew his hand and nodded, wide eyed. George continued on his way to the back of the tore, ducking into the stock room. He ran a weary hand over his face as he searched for another case of Nosebleed Nougat. Luckily, the shop wasn't as busy as usual, so he leaned against the doorframe for a moment before taking a deep breath and stepping back into the bright colours and flashing lights that was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Joke Shop. He had just finished re-stocking the Skiving Snackboxes when Verity, the shop's oldest staff member, rushed up with her blond hair frazzled and a sick looking boy hanging onto her arm.

"Erm, Mr. Weasley… He ate one of the Edible Dark Marks-" She said breathlessly before the boy interrupted her by promptly vomiting all over George's shoes.

Verity winced, "So sorry… I forgot the spell to stop it…"

"S'ok, Verity. It is, after all, just a bit of sick." George gave her what he hoped was a convincing smile as he handed the boy a purple sweet to cease the vomiting, and waved his wand to clean the sick on the floor. The kid muttered an apology and scurried off. Verity nodded and walked away.

George sighed and straightened his magenta robes, scanning the shop for some problem or other, anything to occupy his mind.

"George?" A soft voice said from behind him.

George turned to see a slender woman with long braided hair, high cheekbones, and chocolate skin smiling at him. George couldn't help but return the smile at his old fellow Gryffindor.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Angelina Johnson." He said. Angelina stepped forward and hugged him tightly, much to his surprise. He caught a whiff of oranges and cinnamon as he awkwardly returned the hug with one arm.

"How are you?" She asked quietly after they separated. George instinctively knew from her tone that she was not just making small talk. George was partly touched by her concern, but he mostly just wanted her to drop it. The wound of losing Fred still throbbed every time he looked in the mirror and realized from now on, that was the only place he would see his likeness.

"Better." He replied half truthfully after a moment, "So what brings you here on this fine summery day?" They simultaneously looked out the window at the dreary grey sky and the rain running down the street in small rivers.

"…This slightly less-than fine summery day." George continued.

Angelina chuckled, "My niece's birthday is tomorrow, and I totally forgot."

"Ah," George sighed, "the last minute gift that says 'I _obviously_ had this planned _months_ in advance.'"

Angelina laughed again, "Pretty much."

"Well, dear lady, let us embark on this quest with valour and fervour." George said with a pompous tone, offering her his arm. She grinned and took it, and he led them away.

George spent the next hour and a half showcasing all the most ridiculous products to Angelina, enjoying having the company from an old friend. He had forgotten how easy it was to make her smile. Even when he wasn't attempting to be funny, she still laughed at his jokes.

"I think," Angelina said, turning the box of Animal Crackers over in her hands, "this will do."

"All right, then. You know what I think?"

"What?"

"That I should take my break now so we can go get a drink." George had forgotten the fluttery feeling you get in your chest as you wait for a girl to accept (or reject) a date.

Angelina had looked up at him in surprise, her dark eyes wide.

"I… I'd love to, George." She said softly, smiling again.

"Excellent!" George beamed. He looked over his shoulder to the checkout desk, "Jules, I'm taking a half hour."

The young wizard fresh out of Hogwarts nodded, then went back to his Muggle magazine full of scantily clad girls and racing cars.

"Wait, I must pay first!" Angelina said sternly.

"Nonsense. It's a four Sickle box of biscuits that make you sound like an animal. No one here will miss it." George said as he put his hand on the small of her back to steer her out of the shop. It didn't fail his notice that when he did, his arm went all warm and his fingers tingled. And judging by the fierce blush that was staining Angelina's cheeks, neither had she. And even though she had gone to the Yule Ball with his late twin brother, he had forgotten how much he had liked Angelina Johnson.

A lot. He had liked her a lot.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, my first Harry Potter fanfic I had the guts to put up...

Anyway, don't hesitate to tell me what sucks about it :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Harry Potter. I do, however, own Tom Felton. Sorry, but it's the truth


	2. Chapter 2

For eleven Sickles and four Knuts, one could get a Neapolitan banana split with raspberry sauce and pecans drizzled all over it. For an extra two Knuts, one might also enjoy adding tiny heart shaped candies on top, in theme for Valentine's Day.

When George still attended Hogwarts, this romantic holiday was an excuse to laugh at his classmate's pathetic attempts to woo their love interests, and on some occasions mess around a little behind the scenes (and in the case of second year, it was an excuse to give Mia Walker a box of chocolates, because George thought she had pretty hair, but only Fred and Mia knew about that incident, and the three of them had had a mutual agreement to keep it that way). When George left Hogwarts, it hit him that he was in the real world, and if he wanted to do anything with his life, he had to get a grip on reality and stop fooling around. This notion lasted about three second when George realized he was seventeen; he didn't need to be searching for a wife and settling down already. But seeing couples act all cutesy and couple-y still gave him a small twinge in his gut, though he tried not to show it.

Now, however, George was twenty years old, on the verge of twenty-one. He had a steady income, and a quite nice one at that. He had a place to live, there was food on the table and his underpants _were_ getting washed, no matter how much his mother worried, thank you very much. So as he carried the heaping banana split outside to the small table on the ice-cream parlour's patio, he felt a little… proud of himself as he sat down in front of his girlfriend of six and a half months. He was growing up; he was settling down; he was marking a milestone, whatever you wanted to say.

Angelina's eyes widened as she beheld the enormous mound of ice cream.

"Jesus, George! I doubt your entire family together could down this in one go!" She teased him. George rolled his eyes.

"You obviously haven't met Ron and Charlie. Anyway, here's to Valentine's Day!" George raised his spoon and shoved it into his eager mouth (because even though he was a mature adult, he was still a boy, and boys loved ice cream).

Angelina did the same, but paused before the spoon reached her mouth, "I thought you didn't believe in Valentine's Day?"

George shrugged, "I never really saw any meaning to it before now…" He was hesitant to tell her about his small epiphany. But Angelina just smiled and accepted his answer.

They sat eating the banana split for a few more minutes, exchanging small banter and battling with their spoons over the chocolate chunks and peanuts. There was still three-quarters of the ice cream left when Angelina pushed it away and looked into the street, "Please, no more. I don't want to _look_ at another ice cream for at _least_ a week."

George chuckled and got up to toss the rest out, but he noticed Angelina was still staring at something in the street, almost wistfully. He followed her gaze and saw a couple walking down the road, a small boy swinging in between their hands. They watched the couple until the small family turned a corner.

"You okay?" George asked Angelina, who still looked a little sad.

"Do you ever think about having children, getting married, that sort of thing?" She said softly. George gulped. It was true that they had been dating for just over six months, but they had never talked about anything serious such as this. They hadn't even said those three certain words that 'sealed the deal' yet. George had just thought it was a shared feeling; that it didn't need to be said, because it just _was. _And then George remembered why he didn't like Valentine's Day, because it brought up all these feelings that just _must_ be declared, because it was what everyone else was doing.

"I… I-never really… I mean-sort of…" George mumbled. He looked down at his feet, not quite sure what to say now.

"I'm sorry, George, I didn't mean to put you on the spot." He felt her warm hand on his own, and he looked up, meeting her eyes.

He took a deep breath, "I used to worry about that stuff, but now that… Now that I have you, I feel like I can relax, that everything will just work out, you know?"

Everything was silent for a minute, the sound of the radio back in the parlour blaring out sappy love songs, and the few shoppers milling about in the street, and the few other costumers on the patio enjoying their own ice creams all seemed muted as he waited for her to answer.

"Yeah, I know." She whispered, and then-

"I love you."

Of course. Because it wouldn't be Valentine's Day without the declaration of love over the half-eaten, melting ice cream. Cupping her cheek in his hand, George leaned down and pressed his lips to her own, kissing her gently.

"I love you, too." He breathed against her mouth. And he really meant it.

* * *

**A/N: **A couple people asked why I don't continue this. I wasn't really prepared for that, but I decided what the hell, it's not like I'm doing anything anyway. So I'm gonna just do snippets, not an actual story. Sorry to those who asked for this, if that's what you were expecting.

Please let me know if I have any spelling or grammar errors (and the extra 'u"s everywhere is NOT a spelling error, it's because I'm Canadian and that's how we do. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Don't even try......


End file.
